1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a display panel provided with a display screen for displaying information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “PC”) have been widely used not only in office but also at home. As one type of PC, the so-called “notebook type personal computer” (hereinafter referred to as “note PC”) is widely known. The notebook PC has a main unit having a keyboard on its top surface and a display unit having a display panel and coupled to the main unit in an openable and closable manner. The display unit is opened to be approximately upright on the main unit when it is used and closed to lie on the main unit when it is not used.
Some techniques for attaching the display panel to the housing of the display unit have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-29241 proposes a technique for attaching a hinge member to the housing of a display unit and then attaching a bracket, to which a display panel is fixed, to the hinge member by overlapping it with the hinge member.
As another example, Japanese Patent No. 3725633 proposes a technique for directly attaching, to a hinge member, a bracket for fixing a display panel.
However, the technique proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-29241 has such a problem that because the bracket is overlapped with and attached to the hinge member, the thickness of the display unit is large and thus it is difficult to meet the demand for reducing the thickness of an electronic apparatus.
In addition, the technique proposed in Japanese Patent No. 3725633 is to attach the bracket directly to the hinge member and therefore, when the bracket is detached, the attachment state of the hinge member is likely to be affected. Accordingly, when the bracket is attached again, adjustment of the attachment state of the hinge member is required.
Here, for example, when there occurs a failure such as a case where the backlight of a display panel of a display unit cannot be turned on, it is necessary to replace the display panel with a non-defective display panel. Therefore, techniques for readily replacing a display panel are very important.